Foodman (episode)
Foodman is the 2nd episode of TV Series 1. Synopsis Anthony watches a TV show about a superhero. Inspiring him to pretend to be one. Dorothy brings a rose petal cake and Anthony wants everyone to eat healthy. Since making sure everyone eats healthy is his superhero. Anthony cuts Dorothy a tiny slice of Dorothy's dessert. Then hypocritically, Anthony eats up all the cake. Causing him to get a tummy ache. He dreams of Foodman wanting Anthony to eat healthy again so Anthony learns his lesson. They also sing about Hot Potatoes, Cold Spaghetti, and Mashed Bananas. Song List # Hot Potato # Teddy Bear Hug # D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) Plot Series Intro Song 1: Hot Potato (from Yummy Yummy (1998 video)) Red & Yellow Transition Kindergarten Text Types Kids make a collage out of paper clothes and different things, including cutting out green legs. Star Transition Wigglehouse The episode starts off with with Murray serving peas on the Wiggles plates one at a time. Greg asks Murray if he can hurry up because he's very hungry. Murray responds that Anthony hasn't arrived yet, then Greg tells him that since Anthony eats so much, the others never get enough to eat and that this is an opportunity for the Unforgotten Wiggles to have a good meal without Anthony eating it all. Murray then asks what Anthony is doing and Jeff answers with watching a television show about his favorite superhero. Anthony is imitating the moves Foodman is making on TV (not shown in episode). Anthony then wonders how great it would be to be a superhero like Apple Boy or Fruit Salad Man. He loves food! That's it! He's Foodman! Anthony later returns to the table and starts acting like a superhero. Starting off with calling the other Wiggles "citizens", then he praises Murray's choice of serving peas and Murray, sounding confused, thanks him. Greg then asks him what's up and he goes to a spot in Wigglehouse, spins around a few times, and ends up in a superhero costume and replies "I'm Foodman!" and the others reply with "Foodman?" Then Anthony goes "That's right Foodman. Able to eat tall sandwiches with a single bite, faster to the table than a speeding train, I am Foodman, the hungry hero!" Wiggly Trivia *Will Foodman save the day? *Do the Wiggles need saving? *If not, can he save himself? We later come back to the scene where Murray is serving peas (just like before) and Foodman comes in and takes a piece of bread that was on Jeff's plate and gives some positive features and gives permission to serve it. Then Dorothy comes in carrying a cake and greets the Wiggles. Foodman asks her what she has and she replies with "It's a special cake. Yummy for my tummy Anthony, Yummy for my tummy!" Anthony then asks her if she was planning to eat the whole thing and then he cuts only a small slice for her leaving Dorothy a little sad saying, "If you say so". Foodman later comes back to the table and Greg finally replies that he's not hungry anymore and that the food is already cold. Foodman then suggest to heat the food up. Murray loses track of counting and has to start again like he did in the beginning and Greg rushes to his room with Murray coming after him. Foodman, now free of anyone in the room starts eating Dorothy's cake and then he enters a dream surrounded by food then the real Foodman replies that he eats sensibly and that Anthony will get a stomach ache from eating the cake. Anthony replies that his stomach does hurt and he wakes up. Anthony later decides that it's not a good idea to eat too much of, then he asks Dorothy about the type of cake she made and she replies with " Rose Petal Cream Cake!" and Anthony gets surprised and asks if the cake was made of roses and Dorothy replies with "My favorite food!" which leaves Anthony moaning while Dorothy and the other Wiggles laugh. Red & Purple Transition *'Song 2': Teddy Bear Hug (from Yummy Yummy (1998 video)) Snail Transition Henry the Octopus Puppet Show Henry the Octopus tells his friends about outer space. Captain Feathersword's Pirate Show Captain Feathersword tries to set the pirate cartwheel record when a storm arrives. The howling winds make his voice high pitched. Wags uses a fan to return Captain's voice to normal, but then the storm comes back. This time, Captain hides behind Wags so the wind can't change his voice again. It works, and the storm heads out to sea. Captain continues trying to set the record, but he accidentally cartwheels off the deck. *'Song 3': D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. My Favourite Dinosaur (from Yummy Yummy (1998 video)) Paint Rollers Transition Wiggly Chase Scene The Tennis Ball Chase: The Wiggles are playing tennis when the ball is thrown high into the air. Captain Feathersword comes by on his bike and catches the ball in his mouth. The Wiggles, Henry, Wags, Officer Beaples, and Dorothy chase after him. Trivia * When the Wiggles pledge allegiance to Foodman, they are humming the melody to "Fruit Salad". * First appearance of Foodman. He will appear again in Toot Toot!. In Cold Spaghetti Western and Hot Poppin' Popcorn he is played by Paul Paddick. * Anthony transforms into Foodman by spinning around. This is a reference to how Diane Prince transforms in the 1970's Wonder Woman TV series. * This episode was released on the TV Series 1 Collector's Box Set as an 20-minute version, which has Teddy Bear Hug and the Wiggly Trivia removed. * In the PVD, the song "Hot Potato" is duplicated in different versions. * Dorothy is absent in the Taiwanese version. Goofs * On the TV Boxset Version, you can hear the Wiggly Trivia music for a split second before it cuts to the next scene. Gallery * See here Transcript See here Category:Music Category:Series 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focused on Anthony Category:1998 Category:Episodes with the Tennis Ball Chase Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:1998 episodes Category:Wiggles episodes Category:Series 1 Category:Episodes Named After Songs Category:Episodes with Hot Potato